parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
SMV: You're Welcome (Duchess Productions Style)
Duchess Productions' Summer music video of You're Welcome from Moana. Song: * You're Welcome Song From: * Moana (2016) Transcript: * Video of Duchess Productions' Summer Video Intro (2018)) * (Fade in from black) * (Beach Scene from Sailor Moon Super S: Beach Blanket Bungle) * Kronk: Okay, okay. I see what's happening, yeah. * Thomas O'Malley: You're face-to-face with greatness and it's strange. * Dongwa Miao: You don't even know how you feel. It's adorable! * Takuya Kanbara: Well, it's nice to see that humans never change. * Mamorou Chiba: Open your eyes, let's begin. * Scooby Doo: Yes, it's really me, it's Maui! Breathe it in! * Ord: I know it's a lot, the hair, the bod, * Littlefoot: When you're staring at a demigod. * Marlin: What can I say except "You're welcome" * Danny: For the tides, the sun, the sky * Artemis: Hey, it's okay, it's okay, you're welcome * Basil: I'm just an ordinary demi-guy! * Brock: Hey, what has two thumbs and pulled up the sky * Spongebob Squarepants: When you were waddling yay high? This guy! * Zak: When the nights got cold, who stole you fire from down below? * Simba: You're looking at him, yo! * Max Taylor: Oh, also I lasso'd the sun. You're welcome * Alvin Seville: To stretch your days and bring you fun * Buzz Lightyear: Also, I harnessed the breeze. You're welcome * Shaggy Rogers: To fill your sails and shake your trees * Ash Ketchum: So what can I say except you're welcome? * Ron Stoppable: For the islands I pulled from the sea. * Max (Dragon Tales): There's no need to pray, it's okay, you're welcome. * Simon Seville: I guess it's just my way of being me. * Timon: You're welcome, you're welcome. * Clifford: Well, come to think of it... * Clemont: Kid, honestly I can go on and on. I can explain every natural phenomenon. * Patrick Star: The tide, the grass, the ground. Oh, that was Maui just messing around. * Theodore Seville: I killed an eel, I buried its guts, sprouted a tree, now you've got coconuts. * Fred Jones: What's the lesson? What is the takeaway? Don't mess with Maui when he's on the breakaway. * Aladdin: And the tapestry here in my skin is a map of the victories I win * Chip: Look where I've been, I make everything happen. Look at that mean mini Maui just tippity tappin'. * (Dale Dancing) * Petrie: Well anyway, let me say you're welcome! * Hyp, Nodd, and Mutt: (You're welcome!) * Quetzal: For the wonderful world you know. * Ranma Saotome: Hey, it's okay, it's okay, you're welcome! * Usagi and Minako: (You're welcome!) * Baloo: Well, come to think of it, I gotta go. * George Shrinks: Hey, it's your day to say you're welcome! * George's Family: (You're welcome!) * Phineas Flynn: 'Cause I'm gonna need that boat. * Professor Utonium: I'm sailing away, away, you're welcome! * The Powerpuff Girls: (You're welcome!) * Rex Owen: 'Cause Maui can do anything but float. * (Dance Scene from Smurfs: The Lost Village): You're welcome! * Fievel Mousekewitz: You're welcome! * (Dance Scene from Trolls): You're welcome! * Shrek: You're welcome! * (Emmy and Max Spin During the Ord Shuffle) * Dexter: And thank you! * (Cut to Black) Clips/Years/Companies: * Sailor Moon (@1992-1997 Toei Animation) * The Emperor's New Groove (@2000 Disney) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat (@Firefly Nights; @2001-2002 PBS) * Digimon Frontier (The Swiss Family Digimon; @2002-2003 Toei Animation) * Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders (@2000 Warner Bros.) * Dragon Tales (Calling Dr. Zak, Not Separated at Birth, To Fly with Dragons; @1999-2005 PBS) * The Land Before Time 3: The Time of the Great Giving (@1995 Universal) * Finding Nemo (@2003 Disney/Pixar) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * Pokemon (A Better Pill to Swallow, The Water Flowers of Cerulean City, Kalos! Where Dreams and Adventures Begin; @1997 OLM) * Spongebob Squarepants (Sailor Mouth; @1999 Nickelodeon) * The Lion King (@1994 Disney) * Dinosaur King (Bungle in the Jungle; @2007 Sunrise) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (Mira's Wedding; @2000-2001 Disney/Pixar) * Scooby Doo Meets the Boo Brothers (@1987 Warner Bros.) * Kim Possible (Mind Games; @2002-2007 Disney) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (@1999 Universal) * Timon and Pumbaa (@1995-1999 Disney) * Clifford the Big Red Dog (The Dog Who Cried Woof; @2000-2003 PBS) * The Spongebob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (@2015 Paramount) * Scooby Doo on Zombie Island (@1998 Warner Bros.) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (The Last Leprechaun, To the Rescue Part 1; @1989-1990 Disney) * Ranma ½ (@1989-1992 Studio Deen) * The Jungle Book 2 (@2003 Disney) * George Shrinks (The George-Lo-Phone; @2000-2001 PBS) * Phineas and Ferb (Tip of the Day; @2007-2015 Disney) * The Powerpuff Girls (Boogie Frights, Mime for a Change; @1998-2005 Cartoon Network) * Smurfs: The Lost Village (@2017 Columbia) * An American Tail (@1986 Universal) * Trolls (@2016 DreamWorks) * Shrek (@2001 DreamWorks) * Dexter's Laboratory (Aye Aye Eyes; @1996-2003 Cartoon Network) Category:Summer Music Videos Category:SMV Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music Videos Category:Music videos Category:Duchess Productions Category:Duchess Productions Transcript